Inu X Boku SS Bedtime Stories
by BakaDreamer
Summary: "Can you read me a story? I can't sleep." Soushi spins Ririchiyo in a world of bedtime stories.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers! I don't own Inu X Boku Secret Service! it's the work of Cocoa Fujiwara!**

* * *

**=Inu X Boku SS=**

**=Prologue=**

* * *

"Miketsukami-kun!" The white haired teen who was sitting on his bed recognized the voice immediately and opened the door. Outside the brown wooden doors stood a petite girl with raven black hair, his master, Ririchiyo Shirakiin.

"Ririchiyo-sama. Is there anything I could do for you?" He asked calmly, tilting his glasses up and looking at the girl intensely. Ririchiyo blushed an adjusted herself before blurting out the words.

"I want you to tell be a bedtime story! It's not that I want to hear your voice!" Ririchiyo said hurriedly. Miketsukami smiled. It's more obvious when she said it like this. "And it's not because I'm still a small kid!" She protested. "I just can't sleep."

"Yes Ririchiyo-sama. I'll see to that I'll tell a story befitting you to sleep." Soushi didn't bother changing into his work clothes, he just brought Ririchiyo into her room in his normal loose clothing and tucked her in bed while he sat at the side.

"Well let's see..."

* * *

**Haha! I want to have Miketsukami to tell me a bedtime story...with his megane on mode of course!**


	2. Red Riding Hood

**Disclaimer! I don't own Inu X boku SS! Cocoa Fujiwara does!**

* * *

**=Inu X Boku=**

**=Little Red Riding hood.=**

**=Miketsukami Soushi=Ririchiyo Shirakiin=**

* * *

"Ririchiyo-chan. Can you help me with some chores?" Someone called out from the kitchen. A girl with long straight raven black hair looked up. Silently, she walked into the kitchen.

"What is it again?" Ririchiyo sighed and took something from the drawer.

"I need to go and buy something, and I need to get these for Nobara-nee-san. Can you help me to get it to her? Pack some food too, some for you and some for her. She'll forget to eat in the midst of her job. And you'll get hungry while you're going there." A slim tan man stood near the kitchen. "And help me put my hair in a ponytail please. I can't seem to do it myself." He grumbled and handed the girl a basket.

"You really look like a mother with your hair flowing like this Renshou. A cross dresser." Ririchiyo huffed and stood behind the man, combing his long brown hair and pulling it into a ponytail. "I'm so impressed with my big brother." Ririchiyo said sarcastically. "He needs his sister to help him with his hair." She said and released her grasp. "You should just cut it."

"Oh. Stop saying things like that. I want to stop thinking about it. I had a horrible nightmare about a wolf coming in and eating me up. He's too handsome for a wolf." Renshou drawled. Ririchiyo looked at him with her eyebrows raised while putting on the red cloak she took out. Renshou looked normal as usual, a typical guy who wears identical attires every day.

"But then you don't want anyone to fall in love with you anyways." Ririchiyo said as she packed some food into the basket. Renshou hummed and put some fruits in a container and tucked it into the basket. "Don't forget the shopping list." Ririchiyo looked up and saw a black scroll swirling around.

"I got it already." The scroll said, his voice just like Renshou. Ririchiyo sighed.

"Change back. Are you planning to scare the villagers out of their wits?!" Ririchiyo scolded him as he floated down and changed back into his human form. "I'm going out. Take care of yourself." She called and put the red hood over her head and closed the door, walking slowly down the pathway.

"Shh…Red Riding Hood is coming out." She heard the villagers whispered. "Don't always run away from her, she'll want to chase you more." Some responded. "What's wrong with Red Riding Hood? She's cute. And kind." Some younger kids said. Ririchiyo stopped and look at them for a while, showing a part of her face which was smiling. The oversized hood was big enough to cover her eyes and nose. It was sewn by someone in her previous life. It was a comfortable red cloak which had a hood and black embroideries around the edges.

"Thank you." She whispered. The villagers stood shock and even the kids playing nearby stopped. She blushed, pulling the hood down again. A little boy ran to her side. "This is for you Red Riding Hood! Thanks for helping me when I nearly drowned last time!" The boy's face was familiar. She remembered. He was the first villager to saw her full face. A mother followed quickly and smiled at Red Riding Hood gratefully, but a little worried. "Thanks for saving Kotarou-kun last time. I owe you for it."

"Would you like some wine in these occasions? Young lady." A man who look similar to Kotarou asked, the boy's father. "Jotarou. Don't treat a young teen to wine!" The mother stopped him from shaking the bottle he was holding.

Ririchiyo's hand trembled and took the lollipop from the kid. Kotarou flashed her a small smile and all the other kids came nearer. "Red Riding Hood was so cool!" Some said and cheered. "We were all scared at that time and none of us know how to swim!" Some admitted and the adults looked a little relieved. "Red Riding Hood-nee-san! Can you come play with us next time?" They asked happily. Ririchiyo nodded and clutched her hand around the lollipop. She looked at the adults who smiled a little.

"I'm going now." She said and took a bow, walking to the other direction that leads to the woods.

She and Renshou lives in the village, in a cottage named Ayakashi Kan. Both of them are youkai, and it was not long after they moved here, the villagers found out. Renshou never actually care about it like he care about her, and she was too shy to go and make friends. She will never go out of the house without that hood that magically appeared in her wardrobe.

The path into the woods was very narrow. Ririchiyo took extra care not to dirty her cloak, she loves the woods and Nobara-nee-san and all, but she hates her precious cloak getting dirty. The noises of leaves rustle above her and the dew drops from the morning trickle down. She sighed and stepped on a branch accidently, luring a raccoon out.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The raccoon squeaked. Ririchiyo would let out an ear-splitting scream if she wasn't a youkai herself.

"To see my sister at the ends of the woods." Ririchiyo replied carefully. She wasn't use to talk to strangers, nevertheless a talking animal, which was probably a youkai. He seems familiar to her.

"Beware of the wicked wolf that reins the jungle. He's handsome and charming that any girl will fall for him." The raccoon advised. "And by the way, my name is Banri. Banri Watanuki. What's yours?" He asked, jumping with joy.

"I'm…Ririchiyo. And don't worry. I'm not going to fall for some petty wolf." Ririchiyo said simply. With another rustle, a girl came out from the direction where the raccoon appeared.

"Banri. I'm hungry." She muttered, holding an empty crisp packet. "Who is it?" She said, looking at Ririchiyo innocently.

"She's Ririchiyo." Banri said and jumped back to his human form. As expected, a youkai. Ririchiyo thought. "This is Karuta." Banri introduced. The girl with bubble gum pink hair and matching pink eyes nodded. Her hair was wavy against the wind and her big innocent eyes made Ririchiyo melted. "We're youkai, same like you obviously, I can smell that you have the same smell as us." Banri said. He appeared as a slim and short teenage boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Karuta blinked and handed her the empty crisp packet. "A token of our acquaintance." She said simply. Ririchiyo stared at the packet for a while and Banri looked flushed.

"Karuta. It's empty!" He almost shouted. Karuta held the packet up and stare inside. She nodded and looked at Watanuki.

"I'm hungry."

"I don't have anything for you right now!" Banri said as Karuta looked for a while and made a sad face. "Oi. Don't look like that. I'll get you something to eat in a second." He said hurriedly. Ririchiyo laughed at the couple and took a packet of biscuits from her basket, handing it to Karuta who smiled happily.

"Here you go." She said, Banri looked up and grinned. "I must get going. I'll…see you guys later?" She said.

"Thank you." Karuta nodded as Ririchiyo went forward, Banri smiled and ruffled the pink wispy hair.

* * *

"I'm a happy bunny who had a sadistic master. I'm a happy bunny who had a sadistic master!" A slender man with red hair sang as he avoided the wood thrown at him. "I'm a happy bunny who had a sadistic master." He sang again, smirking at the man who thrown him another plank. "It won't work Kagerou-kun. Your throw is terrible. Let me change that. Everything you do is terrible. Except separating sadist and masochistic." He glanced at the wood that the woodcutter had cut. Each wood had the words Sadist and Masochistic on it magically.

The woodcutter thrown the axe down and burst out. "Why am I doing this anyway! Aren't I supposed to just say 'hi' to a girl and greet her with my superior air and brand her a S or a M?! Why am I cutting down woods?!" The woodcutter, a man with purplish-black hair stormed.

"Ah. You're doing this because I gave you permission to do this." Zange pointed to the collar around his neck.

"Am I the girl?" Ririchiyo appeared in front of them. Both Natsume and Kagerou brightened up upon seeing her.

"She's a M!" Kagerou laughed his ass off and rolled on the ground, Natsume sighed and ignored him.

"Hello hello! I'm Natsume Zange!" He said and took out a small board. "You see…I'm a bunny born in St Mary's hospital during August 9, weighing 6.6 lbs. A B blood type, and a Virgo!" He gestured at the drawing of a bunny in a hospital. "I was raised well of course…" He flipped the page and there was a drawing of a bunny playing happily. "But then…I'm a youkai. A 100 eyes youkai…" The picture showed a sad burdened bunny drawing circles on the ground.

"And why are you showing me this? And telling me your life story?" Ririchiyo asked, Zange looked up and smiled.

"Cause' I know all about you Ririchiyo-chan. I even know about your future. That's why I think it's fair if you know a little about me." Zange kicked the man rolling on the ground slightly.

"I'm sorry. But I'm on my way." Ririchiyo said and tried to pass. "I'm not letting myself hooked up by a pervert bunny."

"I'm sorry too…But I can't let you pass until you play a game with us." Zange pouted and look at Kagerou. "Tell Ririchiyo-chan about it." He said. Kagerou rolled again a tried to get up. Instead of standing up normally, he accidently rolled into the axe he thrown previously, making the axe stuck on the middle of his face.

"Ah? What is this?" Kagerou squinted his eyes at the axe, blood was coming out of him.

"An axe is stuck on your head." Zange laughed. Kagerou looked horrified, and fainted.

"If the host is dead…you can let me pass now." Ririchiyo said simply, crossing her arms.

"Ah. Kagerou had fainted. But it doesn't matter anyway. The world had gone out of balance and I need to balance it back." Natsume sighed. "What a job."

"Why and how do you balance it back?" Ririchiyo asked curiously.

"You see…the actual prediction is for you, Red Riding Hood, to go to Nobara's house and find a wolf…or a fox actually, everyone mistaken him for a wolf…and then mayhem will happen and you will live happily ever after. Or something like that." Natsume paused. "But accidently, the fox, or wolf, or whatever, got delayed as the plane he boarded was late. He was at Paris just now you know…anyway, he need to get to Nobara's house before you. Or the world will go out of balance!" Natsume said dramatically. "That's why I need to play a game with you." He smiled.

"Oh. You predicted the future and still want mayhem to happen?" Ririchiyo asked. Natsume thought for a while and nodded his head.

"That's the way of life." He shrugged. "And let's start the game! It's quite easy. You just need to guess if they are S or M." Natsume smiled and gestured to four people who appeared suddenly.

"Did you call me?" A girl with short brown hair and olive green eyes giggled. "Hello." A man with weird eyes that looks like doodles greeted. "What is it?" A woman, or more accurately, a cross-dressing man, with blonde cropped hair asked, slightly annoyed. "…" The last one was a bald man with a fierce look.

"This is Chino, Kouda, Ayumu, and Homare. Your escape is to guess which one of them is M and which one of them is S." Natsume smiled. "Ready…Go!"

"Wait! I don't even know them! How should I guess?!" Ririchiyo asked worriedly. They all looked familiar, but she doesn't know them. Natsume stopped and thought about it.

"You know them." He said calmly.

Ririchiyo was set to her task of sorting the possibilities of which of them is S and which of them is M. The four talked to each other as she add up all their personalities in her mind. She remembered that there's someone she knew who's an expert at these things. But she pushed that thought away quickly as she was worried that there will be a punishment if she can't finish this task.

"Are you done yet? Time is running out." Natsume asked and glanced at his watch. Ririchiyo groaned. She haven't had the answer yet.

"Uhm…Maybe Chino's a M? And…Kouda…S? Ayumu…Is she…I mean he…a M? Lastly…Homare is S…?" Ririchiyo answered, unsure of her answer. "Is that right?"

"Actually…I don't know. I need to wake up Kagerou to get the answer." Natsume laughed and shook Kagerou awake, who groaned and turned around. "Kagerou. Don't sleep already." He said as he pulled out the axe. Kagerou stirred and jumped into life as he saw the newcomers.

"Sadist!" Kagerou shouted as he points to Ayumu, who is currently putting on her make-up. "That is a Masochistic! But it's a mask for her Sadism!" He pointed at Chino. "Masochistic!" He laughed at Kouda in glee. "That's a sadistic looking Masochistic!" He finalized at Homare. "Bwahahaha!" He laughed happily. "All things can be categorized as S and M!"

"Sorry Ririchiyo-chan. But you'll all wrong." Natsume smiled. Ririchiyo was stunned by the performance. This guy…he was just like…someone she know…someone she knew from her past life. "But you can pass! It's time!" Natsume said.

"Ah. Thank you." Ririchiyo picked up her basket and ran along the lanes. She looked back and waved contently. What a weird bunch.

"Don't forget the dazzling world of S and M!" Kagerou called out. "And beware of that wolf! I mean fox!"

* * *

And then…Ririchiyo finally reached the rustic cottage that stood at the end of the forest.

She pushed the garden fence open and called out. "Nobara-nee-san! I'm here with the things you wanted and some food!" She stepped on the cobblestones to the door. Each step she trod on the cobblestone, it shone with a picture of the people she met just now. "It's weird…" She muttered to herself and was about to knock on the door went something crashed. "Nobara-nee-san!" She shouted as she opened the door to see what had happened.

Inside the room, at the middle of the floor, was a broken test tube, some ice fell on the floor and the working table was in a mess. Standing near the table, reading some files, was a teenage boy with one blue eye and one gold eye. He had silver blonde colored hair and was clad in white and black yukata with a blue tie on his waist, nine white tails sprouted out from his back. Ririchiyo stared at it, letting her guard down for a moment, thinking how peaceful it will be to hug the fluffy white tails.

"Who are you?" Ririchiyo snapped. "Where's Nobara?" The teen turned to her immediately and his eyes glittered.

"Ah…Another prey. Would it be that you're intoxicated by my smell?" The teen made an advance towards her. "Or could it be that you want to spend a night with me? I'm fine with either in bed or just together." He smirked haughtily. Ririchiyo remained calm as duplicates of the teen surrounded her. "Are you ready to fall in my arms?" They all chorused.

"Hmph. Another pathetic creature. Why don't you just hurry up and turn back to your human form? Nine-tail spirit fox." Ririchiyo scoffed. "Don't go being the wolf that everyone talks about."

"As I recalled…you should worry about Nobara right now…" All the duplicates smiled.

"Ah! Nobara! Give her back. Where had you hid her?" Ririchiyo flung down her cloak worriedly and swished her hair straight.

"Are you…Ririchiyo-sama?!" The teen collapsed on the ground and knelt. All the other youkai duplicates disappeared and the teen looked up. "I had waited for you for so long…" He murmured.

Ririchiyo stood back, shocked. "Who are you? How did you know my name?" She asked.

"Ririchiyo-sama. It seems you had forgotten about me. Even though you were so attached to the cloak…I'm…broken hearted." The teen said mournfully. "I'm Miketsukami Soushi."

"Oi…Don't look so sad." Even though they had just met and Soushi was supposed to be a bad wolf, she still felt sorry for the sadness she caused the teen. "You'll make me feel responsible." She squatted down beside the fox and ruffled his hair. The wolf ears perked up and down. Curious, Ririchiyo fondled the fluffy ears. The ears responded immediately, Soushi blushed and moaned. "Eh? Did it hurt?" Ririchiyo pulled back her hand.

"No…Ririchiyo-sama. It felt good…and ticklish…Please do that again." By this time, Ririchiyo's hand was already reaching for the tails, touching the tip of one. That made Soushi's body react to it immediately. He gasped and stopped his stance of kneeling, dropping to the ground instead. "Ririchiyo-sama!" He moaned and Ririchiyo decided to take the chance and grasped the whole fluffy tail, cuddling it softly. "I can't handle it!" Soushi squealed as Ririchiyo's slender fingers brushed against his tails. Ririchiyo stopped abruptly.

"Stop making so much noise if you want me to continue." She said suddenly. "Yes, Ririchiyo-sama." Soushi sighed contently as Ririchiyo stroked his tails again, slowly. Her fingers taunted him as her other hand reached for his ears. "Ngh!" He muffled his moan and bit his lips immediately. Ririchiyo hummed and fondle his ears while cuddling his tails with each hand. Soushi turned back and blushed as he saw Ririchiyo's cute petite face. She stood up suddenly and her eyes gleamed. "Wait here."

Soushi nearly wagged his nine tails when he saw her coming back with a basin of water. Even though he was unsure what they will be doing next, but he was sure it will be fun. "Sit still." Ririchiyo commanded and she squatted down and rinsed some water on the tails. "It's a little bit dirty. Such a waste for a snowy white tail like this." She said innocently. Soushi squealed inwards. Ririchiyo's hands combed through all nice tails as she rinsed the tails slowly. The water, too, felt ticklish against the white fur. He smiled. He can't fight back to Ririchiyo-sama. His tails perked up as Ririchiyo poured all the water on it, leaving it wet and glistening.

"I'll get a cloth to dry it off." Ririchiyo came back with a purple cloth and brushed it against the tails firmly. Miketsukami found the rough cloth comforting too. Ririchiyo stopped for a moment as she traced her fingers on the sleek wet tail, and continued after a moment of hesitation.

"We're done." Ririchiyo stood up and Soushi groaned, he had been enjoying it. "Where's Nobara?" She asked.

"Actually…She's just inside the closet, sleeping." Miketsukami admitted. Ririchiyo stood shock and slammed the closet door opened. Sure, Nobara was in there sleeping contently. She pulled the girl out and woke her up. "Nobara-nee-san! Nobara-nee-san!" She said as she shook the older lady. Nobara winced and opened her eyes.

"What is Chiyo-chan?" Nobara asked as she put on her glasses. She looked at Ririchiyo for a moment, who had put on her red cloak, then at Miketsukami. "Did you came to give me the things I need? Thank you. Chiyo-chan." Nobara smiled simply. Ririchiyo looked baffled, she had thought that Soushi had hid her there or done something to her. She was expecting to see Nobara drugged and tied up in the closet, not that she wished her friends to be like that of course, is just that she had thought Soushi to be a criminal.

"Ririchiyo-sama. Instead of the classic way to get rid of a wolf…or fox in any story…I prefer to lead you back and live with you instead of dropping into a pot of hot water and die. I'll be with you forever and no one will be able to meet a fox…or wolf, as they say, as handsome as me again." Soushi smiled and held Ririchiyo up bridal-style.

Surprisingly, Ririchiyo agreed, the hood of the red cloak bobbing up and down with her head.

* * *

BakaDreamer: And that's for Red Riding Hood! I'll be putting this fanfic as COMPLETE mode, but more chapters will come up in hopefully, a few days. Don't you love how fluffy the fox tails are? I can't barely keep my suspense to hug it! And Kagerou's S and M. One of my favourite part in the anime adaption.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
